Egyptian Queen
Series 5 |Accessories = Snake Headdress Dress |Variations = |Years = 2011 |Appearances = 8805 Minifigures Series 5 The LEGO Movie }} The Egyptian Queen is a Collectable Minifigure released in 2011 as one of the sixteen minifigures from 8805 Minifigures Series 5. She features a green snake as an accessory and a new black hair piece with a headdress printed on it, and her eyes are accented with blue eye liner. She also wears a sloped piece in place of normal minifigure legs to simulate a dress. Description The Egyptian Queen has a white dress with a horizontal gold stripe at the bottom and several lines going downwards. At the top of her dress is are two lines going outwards and then two more at the ends of those going back inwards and joining together. This shape is outlined in light blue squares and gold in the middle with a light blue jewel near the end. Her torso is white, and she has yellow arms and hands. She has a golden belt with a light blue circular gem in the middle and wing markings coming out from it. Some more light blue and gold printings show the start of the shape at the top of the dress. At her sides, the Egyptian Queen has black half-oval printings to show her waist being thinner than normal minifigures. The Egyptian Queen has a golden plate neckless with a picture of a bird on it with its wings outstretched. The Egyptian Queen's head is yellow with black eyes, white pupils, and long eyelashes. Above the eyelashes is some blue printing and then two black eyebrows. The Egyptian Queen mouth has a black smile with orange lip printings on it. She has a long black hair piece and markings above her forehead light those on her belt. The Egyptian Queen comes with a green snake as her only accessory. Background ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, the Egyptian Queen is featured in a flashback when Lord Business places one of his walls near her land crushing the project that she and Lady Robot were working on. When the Egyptian Queen is among the Master Builders that meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land, she was referred to as Cleopatra by Vitruvius. Following the Kragle's destruction, the Egyptian Queen was seen celebrating with the Lady Robot. In the LEGO Movie Video game, she and William Shakespeare appeared to help Vitruvius to fight against Lord Business in the Prologue. LEGO.com Description Stats Appearances * 8805 Minifigures Series 5 Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery pic216AC9D4D39394166AB87A9B1EEA22BF.jpg|A CG image of the Egyptian Queen MyQueen.jpg|Promotional artwork CleopatraLEGOMovie.png|Cleopatra as seen in The LEGO Movie. LM2VG Egyptian Queen.jpeg|Cleopatra in The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 11.05.11 AM copy.png|Cleopatra in The LEGO Movie Videogame External links * eurobricks.com See also * Pharaoh * Mummy Queen * Mummy (Minifigures) * Egyptian Warrior Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:8805 Minifigures Series 5 Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures